Gemelos
by HinamiUH
Summary: **NO SPOLIER** Se lleva acabo en la epoca actual, Hilda y Zelda son mellizas aunque siempre vivieron separadas una en Hyrule y otra en Lorule, ahora que Hilda ha sido forzada a volver a Hyrule, Link y Zelda trataran de regresarle la alegria de antes, incluyendo de paso la alegria del gemelo de Link llamado Ravio, el cual odia su nombre y prefiere ser llamado "Dark"
1. Chapter 1

Ciertamente Zelda no era una persona odiosa ni rencorosa, mas bien era amable y comprensiva, pero esta vez no lo comprendia, su hermana melliza Hilda seguía de manera indiferente con ella desde hacia un tiempo y no le hayaba explicación, Hilda siempre fue muy seria y reservada, aveces muy fría pero en el fondo muy vulnerable, era fácil hacerla sentir mal, era fácil llegar a sus sentimientos y muchos se aprovechaban de ello, se habían mudado a Hyrule donde su padre asumiría la presidencia, Zelda siempre se crio en Hyrule y amaba su nación, mas Hilda paso su infancia en Lorule, tierra de donde su madre provenia y había pasado gran tiempo con su abuela aya hasta que esta fallecio y había tenido que volver a Hyrule, se inscribió en el mismo colegio de Zelda y desde entonces parecía otra persona, distante y nunca sonreía, ese dia era su cumpleaños, el de las dos, el numero 18.

-Ojala y tu plan funcione Link…-murmuro Zelda mientras veía el atardecer acompañada de su mejor amigo

-Descuida Zel…tal vez ella solo necesita adaptarse aquí de nuevo…alguien que comprenda su extraño gusto por lo diferente, y mi hermano es perfecto para eso, ¡Que suerte tener gemelos jaja!-bromeo tratando de hacerla reir- vamos, no es tu culpa

- Pareciera que si…padre y madre la tratan de manera indiferente, como si Hilda no existiera…y si intento acercarme a ella cree que es por lastima y me aleja…por cierto…no me visitaste ayer

-¡Ah, si! Quería decírtelo, ¿Quién es esa señora rara que no me dejo entrar? Esa fea que parece payaso, dijo "¿Quién te cres para entrar a la casa del presidente sin permiso? ¡fuera o te enviare a prisión!"

- ¡¿Enserio?! E..em perdón en verdad no vuelve a ocurrir, que pena Link, no es una mujer…es hombre se llama Yuga

-¡¿Es hombre?!

- Si….es…la nueva "nana"

- ¡¿SUPLANTARON A IMPA?!

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LINK!...uff…en verdad eres pesado jaja, jamas remplasaria a Impa, no se que haria sin ella, hablare con Yuga, veraz que no vuelve a pasar.

- Descuida solo me sorprendio, pero bueno ya estoy aquí, intente treparme por ahi, pero uno de los guardias me suplico que no lo hiciera por que si Yuga me veia adentro seguro los despedia jaja

Zelda apenas iba decir algo cuando alguien entro a la habitacion, una joven de cabello purpura ondulado con unos intensos ojos rojos camino con porte tranquilo y sereno al aprecer sin percatarse de los invitados qeu habia en la sala de la biblioteca gracias a su mp3, llego hasta el librero mas grande y tomo un libro grueso con la pasta morada y un triangulo invertido adornaba la portada

-Hola Hilda...-menciono Zelda sonrriendo causando que su hermana se sorprendiera por las personas que habia en la habitacion, especialmente uno de ropas verdes que le miraba con la sonrrisa iempre confiable que tenia

-Hola Zelda, hola Link- respondio con una voz fria y al parecer sin sentimientos- con su permiso...

-Hilda no te vayas, es su cumpleaños!-dijo Link sonrrieno- y que mejor que pasarlo con tu hermana gemela...o melliza...o la verdad no se como se dice cuando no son fisicamente iguales, pero creeme, es lo mejor, pasan un tiempo juntas...y yo preparare una sorpresa!

-Link no tienes que hacer nada- dijo Zelda sonrriendo emocionada en el fondo por una sorpresa

-Si tengo que, animate Hilda, las dejare solas, nos veremos mas tarde- Link se despidio desde la puerta y salio confiado dejando a las hermanas en un incomodo silencio

-Feliz cumpleaños Hilda

-Si...igualmente, Zelda...

-. . .

-. . .

-No...te habia visto en toda la manaña...no bajaste al desayuno

-Nunca lo hago...

-Si pero...pene que hoy...por ser nuestro cumpleaños numero 18

- Me tengo que ir...-murmuro caminando hacia la puerta

-Hilda porfavor...podemos ser como eramos antes...antes de Lorule y Hyrule...no importa..bueno si me importa, pero es decir, somos hermanas Hilda, nacimos el mismo dia a la misma hora, es tonto que aunque estes aqui sigas separada como si aun estubieras en Lorule...

- Zelda no hables de ese tema si no sabes, Lorule es lo mas importante para mi, es como tu y tu enorme obsecion con el mar, o Link y su mania de andarse por el bosque todo el tiempo, yo tengo mi lugar, y ahora es imposible volver, lo unico que quiero en este dia es encerrarme en mi cuarto y leer en paz...ahora, tengo que pedirle permiso, princesa?

-Hilda no empieses con eso! padre y madre te quieren igual

-Mientes, y tu lo sabes bien, pero no me importa el amor de tu estupido padre y tu amargada madre, no nesecito de nadie, parece que Yuga es el unico que me entiende aqui

-Solo lo dices por que es de Lorule, lo trajimos para que te sintieras agusto por que no querias a ninguna persona que estubiera aqui que fuera Hylian, Hilda, vez? ya volvimos con lo mismo, no podemos solo romper esas diferencias y ser lo que somos, hermanas-dijo Zelda al borde de las lagrimas

-Que esta pasando aqui?

Las mellizas voltearon a la puerta donde su padre y madre quienes miraban esperando respuesta, el padre algo sorprendido y la madre con cara de pocos amigos, a ver a Zelda a puto de llorar actuaron preocupados y fueron a dodne ella se dirigia ignorando por completo la precencia de Hilda, pero por mas que Zelda decia que no habia pasado nada ellos parecian buscar mas un culpable, y no tardaron mucho en encontrarla.

-Hilda que has echo?- volteo su madre enojada- Que tipo de monstro sin corazon eres para estar lastimando a Zelda el dia de su cumpleaños? Que le has echo?

-Mama Hilda no ha echo nada...porfavor- dijo Zelda poniendose frente a ella

-De acuerdo, ya no insistire con el tema, deberias aprender a Zelda qeu es capaz de callarse solo por protegerte, Nohansen...tienes que hacer algo con esta niña, un dia de estos va a ometer una locura

-Si ya lo areglaremos despues, vayamos ya al comedor que tengo hambre

-De acuerdo amor, Zelda cariño, ya pensaste que quieres para tu cumpleaños?

-No lo se madre...Link dijo que iba a hacer algo, y ya sabes que significa cuando Link planea "algo"

-Si-dijo Nohansen- Significa a toda la ciudad en una "sorpresa" no hay Hylian que se escape de los planes de Linlk, por cierto, el muchacho no estaba por aqui?

-Si se ha ido a preparar la sorpresa, de echo Hilda y yo hablabamos de que trataria...despues de todo tambien es su cumpleaños

-No se merece las atenciones que Link tiene, la ultima vez fue muy grosera al encerrarse y no asistir

-Estoy segura que Link entendera...si Hilda quiere pasar su dia a solas-murmuro Zelda mientras miraba como su hermana abandonaba la habitacion

-Tan buena como siempre, no estaria mal que fueses un poco menos conciderada, mucha gente podria lastimarte aprobechando tu buen corazon- menciono Nohansen mientras alborotaba cariñosamente el cabello de su hija- Bueno, sin mas, al comedor antes de que otra cosa pase

-Si padre..._"Tengo que hablar con Hilda...debo arreglar esto"_

oOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoO

Bueno aqui dejo esta historia, se ve confusa, pero es 100% ZeLink y HilDark* (O Ravio que aqui seran como el mismo) no habra Spolier puesto que no tiene nada que ver mas qeu los personajes con la saga, cuando juegen no tendran ninguna pista asi que lean sin preocupacion, y espero y les guste


	2. Chapter 2

- Madre, padre, ya lleguee- grito Link entrando a su casa

-Hola hijo, llegaste antes, crei que estabas con Zelda...espera...conozco esa cara...-la madre de Link se acerco como si lo analizara y luego se retiro rapidamente- ah no! ni se te ocurra involucrar a tu hermano en uno de tus planes!

-Que?!- Link sorprendido por la capacidad de su madre de adivinar las cosas miro a su padre con mirada de auxilio aunque este solo sonrrio y se encogio de hombros- No hagas eso padre, por que mama siempre sabe todo?!

- Ni yo lo se hijo, y se rumora que las diosas tampoco

- Pero madre, no hare nada malo, solo preparare una sorpresa para Zelda y Hilda para su cumpleaños, y quiero que Dark me ayude como mi buen hermano que es, porfavooor, prometo que nadie, nadie, nadie saldra herido, y ademas, sera algo pequeño

- Link, la ultima vez que digiste "algo pequeño" la ciudad entera estaba vacia por que todos estaban ahi, en tu "pequeña" sorpresa, y sabes que no me molesta, incluso yo y tu padre siempre asistimos, pero a Ravio no le gustan los lugares con mucha gente

- A Ravio no le gusta ni su nombre...-murmuro Link- no les gustaria que ravio fuera como antes?...no se, siento que aun puedo recuperar a mi hermano lo se! y si, no soy el mas sabio planeando las cosas serias, pero si no cren en mi, crean en el cerebro de Zelda, Zelda nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nuuuuunca se equivoca y menos si sabe que las personas salen heridas

- Y por eso me sorprende que Zelda haya aceptado- bromeo el padre de Link

-Ja-ja que gracioso, para tu informacion, Zelda planeo todo practicamente sola, lo unico que hice fue un empujonsito para hacer realidad su plan, ire a habar con el, seguro lo convenzo

-Suerte- dijieron a la vez sus padres mientras Link subia confiado a la habitacion de su hermano

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Porfavor hermano, no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por Zelda

- Tengo cosas que hacer, no me gusta estar entre tanta gente...

-Porfavor

-Lo lamento

-Porfavor?

- hm...al menos dime que esta vez solo invitaste personas...

- Los zora son...personas...pez...y los goron...son como...personas,...de tierra...

- No me convenceras de esto...Link

- Te mencione que Zelda tiene una hermana gemela?

-Nunca he visto otra "Zelda" en Hyrule

-No son presisamente parecidas...ademas ella viene de un peculiar lugar llamado...Lorule

-Lorule?!...e...es decir, y que con eso?

-Cres que no me doy cuenta de que vas a escondidas? me la paso en el bosque, te veo pasar casi siempre que vaz

- No me interesa ir...disculpame con la familia de Zelda pero no ire...

-Vamos! por que le tienes miedo a todo Ravio?!

- No! es que tu no le tienes miedo a nada, que es diferente! tu careces de miedo y te hace cometer muchas estupideces y arrastrar personas en eso! De no ser por que Zelda tiene un poquito de cerebro y te tiene controlado, tu falta de miedo ya te habria quitado la vida

-Pues al menos me mataria, pero a ti tu miedo te convierte en un muerto en vida!

- Ese es muy mi problema, Link! no se que piensas hacer ni que hagas con tu existencia pero escuchame bien Link, jamas me convenceras de ir!

- Ah si?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-No lo se Impa...ya he intentado de todo, planeo solucion a los problemas de los demas, pero simplemente cuando estoy frente a Hilda me bloqueo...

- Tenga paciencia, al final terminara adaptandose...

- Como lo sabes?

-Por que adaptarse es la mayor habilidad del ser humano, tarde que temprano lo hara

- No tiene que hacerlo sola, tengo que pensar...es que Link tiene razon, solo pienzo y nunca hago nada por temor a que las cosas al final salgan mal...sin el jamas me hubiera atrevido a hacer esto, es mas, creo que estoy a punto de cancelarlo...asi nadie saldra herido si fallamos...pero si no...la felicidad de mi hemana esta en juego, no debi meterme con eso...Pero es que Link convence a cualquiera! da una seguridad...una tranquilidad, te da...valor, fuerza, te hace creer que todo estara bien...

- Se llama amor, y muchos lo sienten a su edad

- No jueges Impa...esto es serio-murmuro Zelda- ademas, yo se que a Hilda le gusta Link, pero es decir, a quien no le gusta link? es guapo, valiente inteligente, divertido, amable, caballeroso, es tan..heroico...

-Y que me dice del joven Ravio?

-Es casi lo contrario de Link, actua serio y casi no habla con nadie, por eso muchos lo catalogan de rudo y frio, pero en verdad es de buen corazon, es timido en el fondo, lo se por que aunque le cuesta trabajo, se preocupa por su familia, suele ser miedoso y un poco torpe en ocaciones, pero es un gran sujeto, solo que nadie se preocupa por conocerlo mejor, despues de conocer a Link, el pasa a ser "Dark Link", casi nadie sabe su nombre...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Hilda? estas ahi?-pregunto Zelda asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitacion de su hermana

-Que quieres Zelda?

-Oh, asi que aqui estas

-Donde mas podria estarlo?

-Escucha, te debo una disculpa...yo la verdad no era mi intencion causarte problemas...en verdad lo lamento

-No importa Zelda, si en verdad lo lamentas sal de aqui antes de que me causes mas problemas

-Si...tal vez tengas razon...pero...vendras...a la sorpresa de Link al menos...verdad?

-Olvidalo Zelda-dijo algo estresada

-Vamos, animate, quiero presentarte a alguien...

-No ire...no me gustan las fiestas, disculpame con Link

-Link se esta esforzando por nosotras

-Por una batalla que no es suya, nunca podra ganar algo en lo que no tiene partido

-Porfavor! se que puedes...ademas...te necesito

-Que?

-Veras...se que te andas sola y que no haces amigos por tu rencor a Hyrule...pero...tambien hay gente de Lorule aqui desde que paso...lo que paso con esa nacion...

-Un ejemplo?

-Ravio

-Ravio? el chico del curso de verano que tenia un ave y andava escondido disfrazado de un tipo de conejo en prescolar por que le asustaba la gente?

-Si...bueno ha crecido...

-El debio haberse quedado en Lorule...que lo traeria a Hyrule

-Su familia...al igual que tu, Ravio no es de Lorule originalmente, pero se crio como si fuese de aya

-Y como es que tu sabes todo eso, Zelda?

-Bueno por que...Ravio y Link son...gemelos...

-QUEE?!

...

BUENO GRACIAS POR ESPERAR JAJA AQUI ESTA LA CONTINUACION, RECUERDEN QUE NO HABRA SPOLIER ASI QUE PODRAN JUGAR LIBREMENTE SU JUEGO CUANDO LO OBTENGAN n.n


	3. Chapter 3

-Como gemelo? a Ravio lo recuerdo, jugabamos juntos en el campamento, si, lo recuerdo bien, es lo opuesto a Link, literalmente, sus ojos son verdes y su cabello...un tono raro de negro purpura...

-Si, asi es, pero mira, tu y yo no nos parecemos mucho que digamos, va en el mismo instituto que tu

-Es imposible que no lo haya notado, seguro no lo estas inventando solo para asistir a esa fiesta?

-Lejos de nuestras diferencias Hilda, me conoces y sabes que no soy esa clase de persona

-Ravio...es hermano de Link...-dijo perdida en sus pensamientos como buscando la trampa

-No te gustaria...no se...volver a verlo? digo, no se ven desde que el campamento de verano...hace ya bastantito tiempo, aun eramos muy chiquitas

-Lo recuerdo, fue la primera vez que te secuestraron, cuando Link te salvo...

-Ah...si...si quieres recordarlo asi jeje-dijo sonrojada

-De acuerdo, no pierdo nada con ir

-Estumendo! Gracias Hilda! oh, por cierto, olvide decirte una cosita...

-Que cosa?

-Es fiesta de disfrazes...jeje-dijo sonriendo mientras extendia un paquete de regalo- Feliz cumpleaños hermana

-N..no tenias que molestarte...-dijo tomandolo

-Anda, abrelo, trate de que fuese lo mas tu posible...espero que te guste

Hilda abrio dudando el paquete, al abrirlo decidio extenderlo en la cama pare verlo mejor, era un vestido, blanco que estaba complementado por una banda morada con el simbolo de Lorule y un cinturon dorado que daba forma al vestido sin mangas, unas hombreras tipo armadura tambien doradas, unos guantes blancos largos , no pudo evitar un gesto de sorpresa, le encantaba, Zelda tenia razon, era tan ella, queria pronerselo en ese mismo instante y no quitarselo jamas, aunque claro, que ella jamas lo admitiria, para complementar Zelda le extendio una tiara con una piedra del miso color de sus ojos en el centro.

-Te gusta?

-Si...esta...bastante bien...

-Me alegra!-dijo sonriendo- Por que no te lo pruebas? yo ire por el mio tambien! vuelvo enseguida

Hilda vio a su hermana correr entuciasmada hacia su habitacion, hacia mucho que no la veia asi estando con ella, solo sonreia cuando estaba con Link...ahora Zelda se veia realmente contenta, para dejar de darle vueltas al asunto decidio centrarse de nuevo en el traje, algo tenian ella y Ravio en comun que los hiso hacerse amigos en ese campamento, y era su gusto por los disfraces...sera que eran demaciado inseguros tal vez, se lo probo y tal como esperaba, este le quedo perfecto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvio a sentirse ella por un instante, en eso la puerta de su habitacion se abrio dejando ver a su hermana Zelda, e dio cuenta de que para ser el mismo vestido, era muy diferente, el de Zelda lo complementaba un color rosa con el simbolo de Hyrule, ella no portaba guantes pero su vestido tenia mangas cortas y las mismas hombreras,al igual, venia con una tiara parecida a la de ella, tenia que admitirlo, se veia como una princesa...la princesa de Hyrule de aquellos cuentos ancestrales

-Hilda...te vez...muy bien-dijo Zelda sorprendida

-Ah...gracias- dijo algo nerviosa- tu...tambien te vez muy bien

-Hermana-Zelda se acerco a ella y tomo su mano- es nuestro cumpleaños, disfrutemos la fiesta, si?

-De acuerdo...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Listo, ponte esto!-grito Link emocionado aventando un paquete con el disfraz que llevaria Ravio

-Eh...en serio tengo que hacer esto?-pregunto mantenienod el equilibrio don el escudo, la espada, las botas y la caja que link le habia lanzado, se estaba cuestionando de donde demonios Link sabaca tantas cosas

-Hilda...-susurro Link sonriendo picaramente

-No lo digas como si me gustara! ni...siquiera la he visto en mucho tiempo...

-De acuerdo, mira abrelo, es negro, tranquilo, no te obligare a usar ningun color brillante

-Y he de imaginar que el tuyo es verde...

-Que otro si no?-dijo sonriendo-Entonces?! Vamos pontelo!

-Si, quisiera algo de privacidad

-Somos gemelos, no tienes nada que no tenga yo! anda ya!

-Link...-murmuro con un aura extraña a su alrededor

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ire por mi escudo

Ravio solto un gran suspiro, maldijo el hecho de que Link conservara las fotos de "aquel dia" y pudiera chantejearlo con ellas, bueno, luego se desharia de ellas, ahora tenia que asistir, y ciertamente le gustaba ese traje, era como el de Link pero de un color negro...aunque si lo veia bien era mas bien purpura...se vistio rapidamente, conociendo a su hermano, este entraria sin tocar la puerta, tenia esa mala costumbre, entraba a todas partes como si fuera su casa, aunque ya todo Hyrule se habia acostumbrado, una vez se vistio se enfundo la espada en la espalda como habia visto a Link hacerlo en alguna ocacion y tomo el escudo, entonces reparo en el simbolo de este, no era el de Hyrule, si no el de Lorule.

-Que estas planeando Link?-murmuro Ravio para si mismo mientras acariciaba el simbolo-...me pregunto si Hilda sabe la verdadera razon por la cual estamos aqui...

-Hey ya llegue!-dijo Link entrando- wuau te queda bien, te gusta?

-Si, la verdad me siento comodo con el, pense que seria mas pesado

-Igual yo jaja, anda vamos, tenemos poco tiempo para termiar la sorpresa de las chicas

-Si...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La plaza central de la capital estaba con el paso cerrado debido a el gran evento que se llebaba acabo, se veian todo tipo de personas ahi, (Debido a que muchos no han jugado el juego y no conocen a los personajes mezclare personajes de sagas mas conocidas como Ocarina of Time y Twilight Princess) Solo faltaba que llegaran las cumpleañeras y vieran la sorpresa que les tenian a parte de la fiesta, aunque estaba seguro de que la tematica por si misma ya les gustaria demaciado.

-Genial, todo est perfecto

-Como hisiste para hacer esto tan rapido?-pregunto Ravio

-Veraz, lo bueno de andar ayudando a la gente es que ellos insisten en debolverte el favor, ademas de que todos quisieron colaborar para la sorpresa, bueno, revisa que este todo en orden mientras le aviso a Nohansen que ya esta listo todo

-De que se disfrazo el?

-Rey, luego de que viese a Zelda y a Hilda, se convencio de que se veian como princesas y que de ser asi, el desde luego era el Rey, costo mucho convencer a Idina (madre de Zelda) que se disfrazara, pero al final tambien tenemos Reina en este evento

-Ya veo...entonces...esperare aqui...

-Si, si no te vayas, no tardo nada!

Luego de eso Link se fue corriendo dejando a su hermano entre la multitud de gente que esperaba el oficial inicio de la fiesta emocionados, pudo distinguir seres de todas las razas, y varios alumnos de la academia a la cual asistia, tanto ruido y todos tan felices, comenzo a sentirse engentado, rodeado de desconosidos, le llego la sensacion de querer salir huyendo, pero entonces la musica se detubo y sono un sonoro :FELICIDADES! En ese momento Zelda y Hilda acababan de llegar junto a su familia y como lo dijo, Link estaba ahi, luego de algunos abrazos, lograron llegar a donde Ravio de encontraba

-Dark!-grito Link levantando la mano amanera de saludo- quiero presentarte, aunque probablemente ya la concoes a Hilda, y aqui esta Zelda

-Me alegra que hayas venido Ravio- dijo Zelda sonriendo

-Uh...am...si, gracias, esto, felicidades...

-Por cierto, no se si recuerdas a mi hermana, fuimos juntos a un campamento en Lorule, cuando heramos niños

-Si, lo recuerdo bien...un gusto vernos de nuevo

-Zelda! ven, Impa te estaba buscando!-grito Link jalandola para dejar a Hilda y Ravio solos

-Asi que...ahora tu tambien estas en Hyrule...-dijo Hilda algo apenada

-Si...la mayoria...vinimos aqui...tu llegaste con los otros?-pregunto Ravio

-De que hablas? yo vine aqui por que mi padre asumiria la precidensia de Hyrule y queria tener a la familia completa por eso de la imagen...

-Oh, ya veo...crei que habias sido evacuada tambien...

-Evacuada?

-Eh...no...lo sabes?-pregunto Ravio nervioso- No has ido a Lorule recientemente verdad?...

-No, no me lo tienen permitido...que ha pasado?-pregunto alertada

-no...no se si deba decirtelo...

-que pasa?, por favor dime!

-...Lorule cayo...es una nacion fantasma...-dijo bajando la mirada

-Que? pero...cuando...

-Desde que llegamos aqui...

-Pero las personas...

-Se dispersaron por las naciones...la mayoria se refugio en Hyrule...

-No...no puede ser...si es una broma es de pesima gusto!

-No lo es! a mi tampoco me gusta para nada la noticia!

-Que esta pasando?-pregunto Link llegando con Zelda, en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que todos estaban poniendoles atencion

-Tu lo sabias cierto?- pregunto Hilda molesta a Zelda- Sabias que Lorule estaba abandonado?

-Que? yo...espera

-Hilda, no es lo que parece-trato de ayudar Link- ellos solo querian lo mejor para ti

-Lo mejor?! me apartaron de lo que para mi era mi hogar! solo me tienen por imagen, minimo pudieron haberme dicho lo que habia sido de ese lugar!-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-es todo-dijo quitandose la tiara del disfraz y tirandola-fue suficiente de este juego

-Hilda...espera-dijo Ravio antes de seguirla- a donde vaz?!

-Voy a regresar a Lorule-dijo sin detenerse

-Hilda no entiendes

-No entiendo por que me estas siguiendo-dijo mientras aumentaba el paso aun llorando

-Por que no hay nada a que regresar!

En ese momento se detubo, las palabras no hay nada a que regresar se repetian en su mente como un bombardeo, termino callendo de rodillas y se solto a llorar, no paso mucho para que llegara toda la multitud, incluidos Link, Zelda y los padres de ambos, entonces Hilda se sintio atrapada, odiaba eso, se levanto como pudo y corrio de nuevo hacia el bosuqe, esta vez sin dejar que alguien la siguiera. El escandalo se his evidente en la fiesta, las personas se preguntaban a donde habia ido Hilda, mientras los padres de los chicos hablaban.

-Nohansen-dijo el padre de Link acercandose- que ha pasado?

-No sabemos , solo Hilda salio corriendo hacia el bosuqe

-Mandare a mis hombres a registrar el area- dijo Zale (papa de Link) sacando el celular

-No es necesario, Zale- dijo la madre de Zelda apareciendo- lo unico que quiere lograr esa chica es llamar la atencion

-Pero Idina...es tu hija y pueden pasarle muchas cosas haya afuera en el bosque...-dijo Agnes (madre de Link y Ravio)

-Vamos Agnes, cuantas veces no has visto ir y venir a tus hijos de ese bosque?

-Padre-dijo Link llegando con Zelda y mas atras Ravio

-Link, Ravio, que fue lo que paso?

-Si me permiten...se entero de que Lorule habia desaparecido...-dijo Zelda-por que no nos lo habian dicho?

-Por que no tenia que saberlo, quien se lo ha dicho?

-Fui yo...pero no fue mi intencion...no sabia que era desconocido para ella...-dijo Ravio

-Ravio...

-Lo lamento...si puedo hacer algo..

-Ya has hecho demaciado jovensito-murmuro Idina- Zelda, lamento que tu hermana haya arruinado la fiesta, peor es momentode partir

-Pero...no vamos a buscarla?

-Es de noche, no hay mucho que hacer...incluso si mandamos un helicoptero, no podran verla, volvera pronto, ya lo veran

-No se, yo ire a buscarla-dijo Zelda caminando hacia el bosque decidida, pero Ravio y Link se le interpusieron en el camino

-No, no creeme que no quieres ir de noche- dijo Link

-Por que no? tu lo haces

-Yo soy el hijo del general de la fuerza militar de Hyrule, se defenderme y pasan muchas cosas raras ahi adentro

-Entonces ven conmigo, pero no me quedare aqui

-Porfavor Zelda, enserio, yo y Dark iremos a buscarla...

-Dejenlo en mis manos-dijo Yuga- yo puedo encargarme de la joven Hilda mientras continua la fiesta

-Magnifica idea- dijo Idina- vez hija? todo estara bien, tratemos de poner orden a esto y pasar la velada

Zelda gfue arrastrada hacia la multitud de nuevo no sin antes lanzar una mirada a Link que este entendio perfectamente: "por favor busca a mi hermana", Link suspiro y se giro a buscar a Yuga para informarle que el y Raviole ayudarian pero ya no estaba, tomaron unas linternas y se internaron tambien en el bosque.

-Cres que Yuga-san la haya encontrado?

-No lo se hermano, Yuga no me da buena espina...solo esperemos que todo salga bien

-Nunca debi haber hablado de Lorule...

-Ya no importa Dark, sigamos

-De acuerdo...

...

PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, GRACIS POR LEER, DUDAS O COMENTARIOS EN REVIEW PORFAVOR, GRACIAS n.n


	4. Chapter 4

-Tiene que estar por aqui-repitio Hilda mientras caminaba por el bosque de Hyrule- la gran grieta, debe estar por aqui...

-Hilda!-se escucho la voz de Link a lo lejos- Estas ahi?! Porfavor responde!

-Link...viene por el este...-Hilda se subio un poco el vestido para correr en la direccion opuesta a toda velocidad topandose con Yuga- Auch...Yuga...

-Joven Hilda, me alegra encontrarla

-Que hace usted aqui? no volvere a casa, no lo intente

-Oh porsupuesto que no-dijo levantando las manos en son de paz mientras soltaba una sonrisa burlona- ahh...la gran grieta...pareciera que ha desaparecido...

-A...a que te refieres?-pregunto aun en guardia

-Conoce usted la historia de la gran grieta? Es el paso de Lorule a Hyrule, cuentan que era una diminuta grieta, que nadie podia pasar en tiempos ancestrales...cuando Lorule, estaba encaos, sin embargo, un dia, el heroe de Hyrule logro llegar, y junto a la princesa, pidieron a la trifuerza iluminar Lorule, en ese momento, La diminuta grieta se fue abriendo poco a poco hasta formar la gran grieta, el camino por el cual comodamente podemos ir y venir...sin embargo...ahora parece...que la gran grieta ha desaparecido...

-Que ha pasado con ella?! Dimelo, donde esta?

-No esta...Nohansen se ha encargado de cerrarla una vez que Hyrule ya no puede obtener nada de Lorule...y ahora la gran grieta parece la diminuta grieta que era al principio..

-Mi padre...

-Pareciera que no hay manera de volver...o tal vez si lo haya, pero bueno!, yo tengo que retirarme ya-dijo Yuga mientras caminaba de regreso a Hyrule

-Yuga!...espera- dijo Hilda causand una sombria sonrisa en el rostro de Yuga- A...que te refieres con...talvez?

-Ravio

-Ravio?

-El joven Ravio, lo he visto ir y venir de Lorule...la familia del joven Link, tiene muchos privilegios, no solo son grendes amigos de sus padres, si no que...especialmente Link, siempre ha salvado a su hermana Zelda y en ocaciones a la nacion de Hyrule en varias ocaciones, cuando entra a los lugares sagrados a los cuales todos temen hoy en dia, el logra salir ileso, y mas aun, con reliquias legendarias...pero, el joven Ravio, aunque nadie lo nota...no tendra el tambien una de las reliquias?...

-Es solo una leyenda- murmuro Hilda- no existieron tales heroes en el pasado, no existio ese mistico brasalete que te permitie entrar por la diminuta grieta

-Estoy seguro de que si, y el joven Ravio probablemente tenga ese brasalete, pero tambien hay otras formas de lelgar-dijo Yuga mientras sacaba un cetro algo misterioso y habgia un portal

-Eso es...

-Una entrada a Lorule, porsupuesto- dijo mientras caminaba rodeandola- le ofresco algo joven Hilda...una oportunidad, recuperar su amado Lorule...

-Pero...como...

- Deje que yo me encarge del resto-dijo haciendo una formal reverencia- mientras tanto, solo hay algo que no puedo hacer...podriasmo hacer un gran equipo, resurgir Lorule, hacerlo grande de nuevo, recostruir su hogar...

-Que pides a cabio?

-Oh! nada, nada, Lorule es mi hogar tambien!-dijo dramaticamente-sin embargo...-Yuga saco de una bolsa la tiara que Zelda le habia dado con el disfraz junto a un espejo y se la puso- Lorule necesitara una nueva gobernante...

Hilda...?-murmuro Ravio a lo lejos viendo la escena, Hilda se miro en el espejo y comenzo a recordar todo lo que habia vivido en Lorule, lentamente tomo le mano que Yuga le ofrecia y cruzaron el portal- HILDA!-Ravio corrio hasta el pero este inmediatamente se cerro- no, no, no, no, no, esto esta mal!

-Ravio! que paso? por que gritaste?-pregunto Link llegando

-Hilda...Yuga se ha llevado a Hilda...

-Que?...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Link y Ravio llegaron inmediatamente al palacio de Hyrule (se habia conservado como reliquia nacional y ahora ahi vivia el presidente y los cosulados) e informaon de la situacion, Zelda Se preocupu y tuvo que hacer un escandalo para que le cumplieran el "capricho" de ir a buscar a su hermana, los padres de Link ofrecieron unirse a la busqueda junto con muchas peronas aunque para Idina era algo inecesario.

Entonces no se diga mas-dijo el padre de Link- pondre a la policia militar a buscar en este instante

-Estan seguros de que era Yuga? Yuga es un hombre de confiansa-dijo Idina aun sin creerlo

-No sabemos las intenciones de Yuga-san...solo espero que no sean malas-dijo Link

-Idina, Nohansen nosotros nos uniremos personalmente a la busqueda- dijo Agnes mientras se acercaba a sus hijos

-No, porfavor no se molesten-comento Idina haciendo un ademan de que no tenia importancia

-Si lo haremos, no solo por que son nuestros amigos, si no por que es un asunto de nivel nacional, si lo que Link y Ravio dicen es cierto, que no lo dudo, Yuga ha tenido acceso a las reliquias del reino que se encontraban en la bobeda bajo el castillo, muy pocas personas saben de su existencia- dijo Agnes- como jefa del departamento de investigacion nacional es mi deber averiguar como llego Yuga hacia tales artefactos...ya habiamos visto que solo reaccionan con tres personas...Zelda, Link y...el hombre en custodia Ganondorf, quien fue detenido por querer utilizar las reliquias para acceder al reino sagrado...asi mismo, como si fueran una contraparte, Hilda, Ravio y ahora sabemos que Yuga, pueden hacer reaccionar a algunos a los cuales Link, Zelda y Ganondorf no tienen efecto...

-Bueno! y que sugieres Agnes? mandar a nuestros hijos asi a entrar a Lorule? Todos sabemos que esta aya, y por que cortamos comunicacion, en nuestro mundo actual hemos logrado ocultarlo como una leyenda, pero sabemos que es mas peligroso ese poder que toda nuestra tecnologia, ademas no recuperamos todas las reliquias sagradas de Lorule, solo el cetro que obtubo Yuga, el cetro de Lorule que tambien robo, y solo eso! ya no tenemos nada para llegar a Lorule...

-Am...Ravio...tienes algo que decir?-dijo Link acercandoce a su hermano

-...am...El brasalete que permitio al heroe entrar por la grieta...yo...yo lo he encontrado...

-Que?! y por que lo has conservado? eso es un delito grave- grito escandalizada

-Porfavor calmete amor-intervino Nohansen- este joven puede hacer que el brazalete reaccione de nuevo para ingresar a Lorule

-Ravio, puedes hacerlo?-pregunto Zale acercandose a su hijo

-No se si pueda hacer algo...

-Dark por favor!-dijo Link tomando a su hermano de los hombros- Por primera vez en tu vida no seas un cobarde!

-El brazalete tambien funciona contigo! Por que no vaz tu si estas tan interesado y tan valiente eres?-reto Ravio

-Bien! Yo no tengo ningun problema con ir! Si quieres ser un cobarde toda tu vida hazlo, adelante, dame esa cosa- dijo quitandole el brazalete de la mano y colocandolo en la suya- ire a preparar todo...

-Link...en que iras?

-No me servira de nada lelvar mi motosicleta esta vez..solo andare entre ruinas y bosque...llebare a Epona...-dijo mientras salia de la habitacion dejando un incomodo silencio

-Siendo asi, pasamos a retirarnos, nos mantendremos infomrados- dijo Zale

-Si, seria bueno descansar un poco- dijo Nohansen abrazando a Zelda para luego pasarsela a Idina- vayan a descansar, fue un dia dificil, yo los guiare a la salida

-De acuerdo amor, buenas noches Zale, Ravio-dijo mirandolo con cierto enojo, Agnes se coloco detras de su hijo y lo tomo por los hombros aunque este casi igualaba su altura, Idina hiso una mala cara- y buenas noches...Agnes...

Idina y Zelda abandonaron la habitacion mientras Nohansen se despedia de la familia de Zale, no vivian lejos, de hecho vivian en una mansion muy cerca del castillo por si acaso, sin embargo Link se quedo en la caballeria del castillo, el y Zelda cabalgaban de vez en cuando por que Zelda insistia en que su motosicleta era peligrosa y que preferia a Arion, su caballo, asi que solia dejar a Epona ahi, estaba preparandola para salir al alba del dia siguiente cuando sintio una presencia tras de el.

-No deberias estar aqui Zelda, la noche es fria, puedes resfiarte-dijo sin voltear a verla

-Tu estas aqui...-dijo mientras se acercaba algo timida- Link...yo...

-Tranquila, todo estara bien-Link se acerco y abrazo a Zelda la cual inmediatamente se refugio en sus brazos

-Tengo miedo de que pueda estar pasando...nunca pense que llegaria a pasar esto...quiero a mi hermana de vuelta...pero...

-Pero?

-No...no quiero que te vayas...

-Oye, estare bien, lo prometo, encontrare a Hilda y luego vendremos

-Quiero ir contigo

-Ni hablar Zelda, dejalo, no dejare que vayas

-Pero yo no puedo dejarte solo

-Solamente uno puede pasar con el brasalete, y ese uno soy yo...

-Pero...

-Vamos, quieres confiar en mi?-dijo Link mientras la miraba sonriendo

-De acuerdo...confio en ti Link-murmuro abrazandolo de nuevo

-Todo estara bien Zelda...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Diosas...-murmuro Hilda al ver Hyrule- como...ha pasado esto?

-Es devastador ver como ha terminado Lorule no es asi?-dijo Yuga dramaticamente

-Como vamos a levantar todo esto...?

-Oh, le he dicho que me deje eso a mi, vera usted reconoce esto?-dijo sacando el cetro de Lorule

-Si...estaba en el salon de las reliquias...debajo del castillo...Es...una de las reliquias sagradas...

-Usando esto, usted podra levantar su nacion de nuevo!

-Pero...las reliquias sagradas solo reaccionan a Zelda, Link y el tal Ganondorf...

-Jaja, eso le dijieron? no, no, no solo ellos! jaja tambien usted y yo como puede darse cuenta! somos destinados a levantar Lorule!

-Pero...no deberia haber un tercero tambien...

-Se rumora que es el joven Ravio...de igual manera no tiene importancia, un joven tan cobarde como el no nos sirve de mucho, sigame, por aqui-dijo mientras la guiaba al interior de lo que alguna vez fue el palacio de Lorule-Bienvenida a su nuevo hogar, princesa Hilda...


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda llego hasta la habitacion de su hermana Hilda y se acosto en su cama, miro la decoracion de su cuarto, a su familia no le gustaba pero a ella si, sentia que era una parte fundamental de su hermana, todo ese lugar, era su pedacito de mundo, el lugar donde podia ser solo Hilda, el aroma del lugar, ella siempre prefirio el fresco aroma del lirio, mientras ella el penetrante olor de las rosas, el color de las paredes, mientras las de ella eran de un color rosa claro, las de ella eran de un color purpura, sus cortinas y muebles eran de color obscuro, mientras las de ella blancas, no iba a negar que se sentia algo encerrada, pero el negro solo hacia que resaltaran mas las rosas esparcidas por los muebles, y los trasos dorados en las paredes hacia que la habitacion tubiera un aspecto mistico y magico

-Oh Hilda...-murmuro mientras sentia una lagrima salir- Perdoname...nunca pense que fuera a ocurrir esto, lo lamento...lo lamento...porfavor vuelve..., que las diosas te protegan y te traigan con bien...

-Zelda-murmuro Impa desde la puerta de la habitacion- que haces aqui? son las 4am y hace un frio tremendo, ven aqui...

-Impa...-Zelda se refugio en brazos de su nada- fue mi culpa...

-No, no lo vea asi, usted y el joven Link no podian saber que sus padres le ocultaban algo tangrande a su hermana, ni tapoco que el joven Ravio lo sabia...

- Debi haber suponido algo o simplemente debi haber respetado su soledad, ahora esta aya afuera sabdran las diosas donde, no contesta su celular, dudo siquiera que lo traiga consigo y por si guera poco Link tiene que asumir las consecuencias de esto, me preocupa que ande solo por ahi...se que puede cuidarse pero el nunca ha estado en Lorule, ni yo tampoco, no se que peligros le aguarda, y Yuga, no se que sea capaz de hacer...

-Estoy segura de que todo saldra bien, todo pasa por algo mi niña-dijo Impa sonriendo mientras acariciaba su cabello- las diosas proveeran

-Que bueno puede salir de esto?-murmuro Zelda

-Ya vera, mantenga la calma y ayude en todo cuanto le sea posible

-Tal vez tengas razon Impa...

-Vamos, descanse un poco

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-HILDA!- grito Ravio despues de despertar de una pesadilla, estaba nervioso y preocupado por ella, y ese sueño solo habia empeorado sus sentimientos- todo estara bien...Link partira a buscarla...seguro que estara bien...Hilda...

Ravio se levanto y se vistio rapido con una sudadera de capucha morada para no ser reconosido, unos pantalones negros y sus tenis, entro sigiloso al cuarto de Link y tomo el brazalete con el que pasaba a Lorule, miro la hora, eran como las 4 am, seguro comenzarian la busqueda apenas el sol cubriera la ciudad, bajo rapidamente hacia la salida, se sorprendio al ver a sus padres dormidos en la sala, su padre con su selular en mano y una libreta tirada mientras su madre estaba recargada en el, sonrio ante la escena y salio de la casa rapidamente entrando por la parte de atras a lo que habia sido el castillo de Hyrule hacia los establos, vio a Epona preparada para salir, pero todo el mundo sabia que Epona solo se dejaba cabalgar por Link, miro a su yegua Dyna y rapidamente la preparo para el viaje, llevo unas zanahoras que Link habia puesto junto a Epona para le dia de la partida y salio rumbo al bosque con la frontera de Lorule hasta llegar a la grieta

-...Aqui estamos Dyna...probablemente no puedas pasar...asi que quedate aqui-dijo mientras amarraba su yegua a un tronco- tratare de no tardar...-como respuesta la yegua solo relincho- Aqui vamos...

Ravio paso temeroso por la grieta,a un no se acostumbraba a parecer un grafitti en una pared cada que lo hacia, se preparo como siempre para encontrarse con el destruido Lorule, pero a cambio encontro algo muy diferente, estaban reconstruidas las casas y aunque no todo estaba bien, se veia que alguien se habia estado esforzando mucho, con la ilucion de que todo estaba recostruido fue corriendo a la casa donde habia pasado su infancia, la encontro como estaba antes pero no a las personas, en una jaula vio algo muy familiar en una pequeña jaula

-Shirio!-dijo emocionado corriejdo hacia su antiguo jugete, cuando era niño, le habian dado a Shirio, un robot con forma de pajaro para que le recordara sus deberes, a Link le habian dado una Navi, pero apenas Link dejo la primaria al parecer el robot se descompuso por que se fue reboloteando por ahi y no lo volvimos a ver, Shirio habia sido su fiel compañero, el mismo lo habia programado y gran parte de lo que mas le dolio al dejar Lorule fue no haber podido salvar a su amigo, trato de prenderlo y para su sorpresa funciono, el pequeño robot comenzo a revolorear por ahi posandose como de costumbre dentro de la capucha morada de Ravio- Hola amigo-En contestacion tuvo unos soniditos que hacian alucion al *pio pio* de un pajaro- Bueno, al menos ya no estoy tan solo...vamos a ver que ocurre aya...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Es hora...-dijo Link levantandose mientras se tallaba los ojos apenas el Sol comenzo a salir, palpeo con la mano el mueble donde se suponia habia dejado el brazalete pero no lo encontro- Eh...que extraño, como Ravio lo hay tomado se las va a ver conmigo, ahora no solo huye si no que me detiene...

Si, nuestro joven heroe no tiene mucha pasiencia que digamos en las mañanas, muchos jurarian que es un Link diferente, dio grandes pisadas hacia el cuarto de su gemelo y abrio la puerta praparandose para gritar pero la encontro perfectamente ordenada y obviamente sin el adentro, corrio hacia la sala donde estaban sus padres dormidos aunque casi se tropieza causando en ruido grande causando que despertara a sus padres, no paso de ser un tropezon.

-Link...que pasa hijo?-pregunto Agnes acercandose

-Ravio no esta! Tampoco el brasalete y...AH! COMO ESE HIJO DE DIN SE HAYA LLEVADO A MI EPONA TENDRAN UN HIJO MENOS!-Link salio corriendo hacia los establos dejando a sus padres con la boca abierta, Zale miro a su esposa como interrogandola

-Que?

-Nada, no decias tu que las madres lo saben todo?

-Claro que lo sabemos todo! Obviamente Ravio fue a ayudar a Hilda, seguro no pudo dormir de la procupacion, ahora solo hay que calmar a Link que mañana lleba Airyll de su campamento de verano y no quiero preocupar a nuestra niña con tantos problemas

-Y que hacemos con Link entonces?

-Hay que dejar que Zelda lo calme- dijo sonriendo Agnes guiñandole un ojo a su esposo- Ya mas calmado estoy segura de que se dara cuenta de que ya no hay nada que hacer mas que esperar a que Ravio vuelva- Egnes miro por la ventana con mirada nostalgica- solo espero que este bien...Ravio...y tambien, rogemos a las diosas que no se haya llevado a Epona

-No te preocupes, es imposible, aunque hubiera intentado llevarse a Epona, esa yegua testaruda no se hubiera movido ni un centimetro

-Tal vez tengas razon...vayamos de igual manera a informar a los Hyrule...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zelda se habia levantado al alba para poder despedirse de Link, sin embargo por alguna rara razon este aun no llegaba, se comenzaba a preocupar, a Link nunca, y si decia nunca, era por que en verdad NUNCA se le hacia tarde, menos para asuntos tan importantes como este, lo vio llegar dando pasos molestos sin percatarse de su presencia, vio a Epona y corrio hacia ella mientras la acariciaba, Zelda se acerco lentamente tratando de escuchar lo que decia.

-Epona! estas aqui, menos mal que estas bien, seguro no te dejaste montar! quien es mi llegua testaruda favorita?

-Link?-pregunto Zelda acercandos

-Zelda- Link se acerco a ella acortando la distancia y la abrazo

-Que ha pasado?

-Ravio tomo el brasalete y partio en la noche hacia Lorule...crei que se habia llebado a Epona, pero parece que monto a Dyna

-Que? pero...Entonces...ya no tenemos forma de ingresar a Lorule...

-Exacto...-murmuro Link mientras suspiraba- dudo que haya pasado con Dyna la grieta, ire a buscarlo, tal vez llegue a tiempo

-Voy contigo

-Zelda

-No vas a decirme que no Link, espera voy por Arion-dijo refiriendose a su caballo, al poco tiempo llego montada en un gran caballo negro con una muy bonita montura-Vamos?

-De acuerdo...solo ten cuidado al entrar al bosque

-Descuida, soy buena montando, ademas ire tras de ti

-Bueno...-dijo Link no muy contento con la idea, pero si algo habia aprendido en el juego de piratas del preescolar con Zelda, era que ella podia ser una prinsecita, pero tambien una temible capitana testaruda

Link y Zelda cabalgaron hasta el bosque donde os caballos pudieron pasar sin problema, era un largo tramo hasta la grieta de Lorule, principalmente para ellos que no sabian identificarla ahora que esta era casi invisible, al final llegaron a donde se supone estaba antes para tomarlo como punto de referencia, pero no tubieron que buscar mucho, se escucho un relinchido serca, inmediatamente fueron a ver y encontraron a Dyna, la yegua de Ravio atada a un tronco frente a la grieta, Link se aserco y la calmo

-Tranquila...-murmuro mientras acariciaba su cuello- es tarde...al parecer Ravio si entro...no hay nada que podamos hacer mas que esperar...


	6. Chapter 6

-Oh por todo lo divino, que no planea parar nunca de trabajar?-se dijo Yuga haciendose el sufrido causando que Hilda soltara una sonrisa

-Lo lamento Yuga-san, quiero terminar lo mas pronto posible, aprovechando que mis recuerdos estan en mi mente todavia- Hilda volteo a ver lo que habian hecho gracias al poder del cetro de Lorule- Puedo continuar sola un poco mas, no ha dormido nada desde que llegamos, si gusta puede ir a desncasar, ya he reconstruido su hogar?

-Oh me temo que no, princesa Hilda-respondio Yuga co un tono dramatico- Mi hogar tardara mucho en recostruirse, yo solia servir y vivir en el castillo

-Eso tiene solucion! Ire ahora mismo, puedes quedarte aqui y descansar un poco, tratare de no tardar- dijo Hilda mientras caminaba sonriente hacia las ruinas del castillo

-Sii! por favor vaya con cuidadooo! la alcansare en un minuto!- Yuga agitaba la mano como despedida sonrriendo hasta que Hilda desaparecio de su vista- Ahg...esta mocosa ya a matarme...por que no se acaba la energia del cetro?...a Ganondorf no le va a gustar que se atrasen sus planes...tal vez con el castillo la energia se vea agotada...no falta mucho para que me llame para pedir avances de...-En eso el telefono de Yuga sono, miro con un gesto de espanto el numero y contesto

_-Buenos dias jefe jeje_

_-Yuga, espero grandes avances en tu mision, cuentame, te ha dicho ya la joven Hilda la existencia de la sagrada y mitologica Trifuerza_

_-E...Estoy en eso jefe...a la chica aun no se le agota la energia del cetro_

_-COMO QUE NO SABES NADA AUN?! ME ESTOY PUDRIENDO EN ESTA PRISION DE ALTA SEGURIDAD ESPERANDO LA INFORMACION PARA SALIR DE AQUI Y TU AUN NO LA TIENES!_

_-P...pero Jefe...l...la joven Hilda resupto ser una ..gr...gran y organizada soberana...usa cons abiduria la poca energia...y la distribuye muy bien...la he puesto a reconstruir el castillo...Estoy seguro de que con eso la energia se agotara, sea pasiente le suplico!_

_-HAS LO QUE TENGAS QEU HACER! Esa mocosa en verdad ama esa putrefacta tierra llamada Lorule, en cuanto vea que ya no queda nada de energia de la trifuerza invertida, buscara otra fuente de energia, y si la Trifuerza existe, estoy seguro que los Hyrule la resguardan como un secretoen algun lugar del templo! Ese poder es inigualable Yuga, ni las mejores armas de neustra generacion podrian tocarnos siquiera, NINGUNA NACION PODRA HACER NADA PARA DETENERNOS! ASI QUE HAS TU TRABAJO!_

Yuga iba a contestar en afirmacion pero los sonidos de que la llamada habia sido terminada comenzaron a sonar, suspiro y se dejo caer en una banca de la plaza central, se veian a lo lejos los destellos de la construccion que Hilda estaba llevando a cabo con esmero, no se parecia nada a la Hilda seria y fria que habia visto en Hyrule, ahroa su mirada brillaba e incluso era amable, casi como Zelda en Hyrule, a el en lo personal le daba exactamente igual, nunca habia tenido nada en Lorule, y simplemente no era de Hyrule, lo que pasara con esos dos lugares para el era una minucia, era un vagabundo por el mundo, no tenia nada que perder, pero le gustaba la idea de tener mucho que ganar

-Pero ese joven Link se veia peligroso...prefiero mil veces que venga el tal Ravio a tener que enfrentarme a la teruqedad del mocoso de verde...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ahh...hogar, dulce hogar-dijo ravio mientras se dejaba caer en la cama de lo que habia sido su hogar en su infancia Shirio revoloteo inquieto haciendo soniditos- Si, lo se, lo se...si me acuesto de nuevo me quedare dormido- Ravio se puso de pie, Shirio asintio y volvio a su capucha- Vamos pues amigo, encontremos a Hilda y volvamos rapido

Ravio tomo sus cosas y camino hacia la plaza central para ubicarse y poder decidir por donde iria, al llegar la encontro totalmente recostruida, se iba a colocar enmedio cuando una voz lo hiso ocultarse, era Yuga, pero no lograba escuchar lo que hablaba, se veia nervioso, prefirio rodear tras asegurarse de que Hilda no estaba con el y se dirigio a los destellos que se veian en direccion a donde alguna vez habia estado el antiguo castillo de Lorule, se sorprendio al ver usar a Hilda el cetro con tanta maestria como si le hubiese pertenecido de toda la vida, pasando todo a la realidad desde una loca y obsesiva memoria, que el tambien poseia de como lucia el antiguo y majestuoso castillo, tambien observo algo, Hilda sonreia, se veia pelena, como Zelda en Hyrule, incluso diria que era la misma sonrisa, su brillo en los ojos que no se veia en Hyrule, nunca la habia visto sonreir mientras estaba haya...

-Hermosa...-murmuro Ravio al pensar en su sonrisa cuansando que Hilda volteara rapidamente con un grito de sorpresa

-Eh?!

-Eh, no yo..quise decir...l...l o lamento...hola...e...si bueno...hola je...

-Ravio-respondio soltando un suspiro para despues dedicarle una sonrisa- Me alegra tanto que seas tu, pense que seria Link y me llevaria a la fuerza a Hyrule...

-Em...no...soy solo yo he...pero...bueno...

-Mira esto-lo interrumpio sonriendo mientras giraba por el piso del gran salon de eventos- No es tal y como lo recuerdas? Lorule se esta levantando poco a poco y muy pronto estar epreparada para recibir a los Loruleanos de vuelta a casa Ravio recuperaremos nuestro hogar! Todo sera como antes y la grieta volvera a abrirse!

-Pero Hilda...

-Te quedaras verdad? Es que no solia ir muy al sur, pero tu recuerdas en que posicion estaba el mini mercado? Serias de gran ayuda, porfavor Ravio! Reconstruyamos Lorule juntos!-dijo sonriente mientras lo tomaba de las manos

-Me encantaria Hilda-dijo sonrojado apartando la mirada por la cercania de la chica-...pe...pero no cres que deberias...informar a tus padres primero...?

-Eh? No lo entenderian, ni lo permitirian...-dijo con una mirada triste recordando el despercio a Lorule- Solo...quiero volver a estar en casa...eso es todo...

-De acuerdo...-murmuro Ravio suspirando- pero quiero que me digas la verdad, Yuga te ha hecho algo?

-Eh? no, Yuga-san ha sido muy amable, siempre ha tomado su distancia, por que la pregunta?

-Lo vi que te trajo aqui, solo nos preocupamos, escucha, solo ire a avisar rapidamente que estas bien y volvere para ayudarte, y descuida, no podran pasar jamas sin mi brazalete, asi que volvere pronto

-De acuerdo, confiare en ti Ravio-respondio sonriendo

-Tienes telefono? para por si cualquier cosa-dijo Ravio

-Eh...no...lo he tirado para evitar que me localizaran...-murmuro Hilda

-Bueno...ah mira!-dijo sonriendo mientras Shirio salia de su capucha- este es Shirio, puedes darle la orden de que me llame, tiene el codigo de mi celular asi qeu lo hara automaticamente, cualquier cosa que pase en mi ausencia puedes hablarme, de acuerdo?

-Que lindo-dijo mientras lo veia revolotear al rededor de ella- Gracias Ravio, por favor ve con cuidado...-Hilda atrap a Shirio en su regazo mientras abrazaba a su amigo

-E...entoces...me...me voy llendo...-dijo sonrojado- oh...por cierto...e...estando aqui...con ese atuendo...te vez...como una autentica princesa...

-Gracias-respondio sonriendo sonrojada

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Entonces...nos llevaremos a Dyna...-murmuro Link

-Pero, no cres que Ravio podria volver? terdaria mucho enrecorrer el bosque a pie...-pregunto Zelda aun montada en Arion

-No se, mi hermano me esta dando muchas sorpresas desde que se reencontro con Hilda, pero no creo que vaya a volver...al menos no en un buen rato

-Entonces...no hay nada que hacer...solo esperar un milagro-murmuro Zelda

-Por que no intentas pedir uno? Las Diosas te tienen muy concentida-bromeo Link- como cuando dijiste "que caiga un rayo aqui mismo" y cayo jajajajaja

-No fue gracioso, alguien pudo haber salido herido Link...pero no estaria de mas..ademas ya lo he hecho, suplico a las Diosas que hayan escuchado mi ruego...AHH!-Link colteo inmediatamente buscando el motivo del grito de Zelda y solo encontro a Ravio quien habia empujado a Arion al salir de la grieta causando que este tirara a Zelsa ensima de el quedando en una posicion muy comprometedora

-Eh? Zelda..?

-Ra..Ravio...

-Levantate Dark- dijo Link mientras lo jalaba un poco, celoso?- Estas bien Zelda- menciono mientras le extendia la mano

-Si gracias Link, Ravio, que paso? donde esta Hilda? ella esta bien? y Yuga?

-Tranquila Zelda, Hilda esta bien, ella esta reconstruyendo Lorule y esta haciendo un gran trabajo, podemos comunicarnos con ella gracias a Shirio, lo recuerdas Link?

-Ah, si ese pajaro que te seguia...Mi naviii-dijo dramaticamente recordando a su amiga- bueno, no es el punto, si, que pasa con Shirio? por que no trajiste a Hilda

-Tiene cosas que hacer, yo hablare con Nohansen sobre esto, y no se preocupen ella esta bien y Yuga siempre toma su distancia,es inofensivo

-Pero...Hilda...de acuerdo, vayamos inmediatamente entonces, Link, supongo que neustros padres deben estar reunidos

-Si es lo mas probable, vamos entonces-dijo mientras ayudaba a Zelda a montar a Arion y el se subia a Epona- Rapido Dark

-Si, vamos...-Ravio se aserco a Dyna para montarla y seeguir a su hermano y a Zelda- Por que siento que fue mala idea dejar a Hilda sola...? No...seguro que ella estara bien...o si no, Shirio me avisara al instante..espero-murmuro Ravio para si mismo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BUENO AQUI LA CONTINUACION, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, ME DESANIMO SI NO LOS DEJAN Y YA NO SE QUE ESCRIBIR XD ES COMO UN MINIBLOQUEO O ALGO ASI PERO POR LO PRONTO AQUI ESTA ESTE, GRACIAS POR LEER


	7. Chapter 7

Impa habia recibido a los padres de Link, sin embargo solamente bajo el padre de Zelda con cara de haber tenido una muy mala noche, Agnes y Zale( padres de Link) se miraron preocupados, era raro ver a Nohansen quejandose de algo, y vaya que tenian mucho tiempo de amistad como para afirmarlo, Impa les comunico que Zelda y Link habian partido hacia los bosques en busca de Ravio y Hilda y les habia llegado un mensaje al celular de Nohansen de parte de Zelda diciendo que ya iban en camino y que habian encontrado a Ravio, se sentaron a esperarlos pero a Agnes aun se le hacia raro que Nohansen no se estubiera quieto y que Idina no hubiese bajado junto con el como lo hacian siempre.

-Nohansen...todo en orden?...me refiero a aparte de lo de Hilda-Pregunto Zale

-Idina esta muy rara ultimamente, bueno, ya lleba tiempo asi, pero...no se, es como si fuera otra persona, esta fria, distante, al principio pense que queria su espacio, me parecio raro como trataba a Hilda de un tiempo para aca, y luego como trajo a Yuga a casa asi nada mas...no se que puede estar pasando...

-Si yo tambien lo note-dijo Agnes poniendose de pie- de hecho me tome la libertad de investigar si tenia alguna relacion con Yuga, y el resultado fue que no se habian visto antes, entonces, por que ella habria aceptado a un desconocido para trabajar aqui? ella siempre ha sido muy selectiva con el personal...

-Y si les digo la palabra "cetro" te doy alguna idea amor?-dijo Zale

-Tambien lo pense...pero es decir, seria demaciado loco no? pensar que estan manipulando a Idina y asi obtubieron informacion sobre las reliquias y Yuga pudo entrar aqui...esas cosas solo pasan en cuentos Zale...

-Si, pues fue de un cuento de donde nuestro hijo Ravio puede pegarse a una pared y pasar por grietas

-Buen punto- dijo Nohansen- pero vuestros hijos no son presisamente normales Zale

-Ni tus hijas al parecer, todo puede pasar Nohansen, esta es una opcion algo descabellada que he de admitir que suena loca y se me acaba de ocurrir, pero incluso tu Agnes has desconocido a Idina, y si eres la jefa de departamento de investigacion, ha sido en gran parte gracias a tu intuicion- Agnes y Nohansen se miraron y luego miraron a Zale con cara de loco, este solto una carcajada- Bueno ya! tampoco me miren asi!

-Como es que este hombre es mi mejor amigo? dijo sarcasticamente Nohansen sonriendo

-Tu cres tener problemas? Este hombre es el padre de mis hijos-bromeo Agnes

-Amor, no me hagas decir cosas que te haran ponerte nerviosa

-Bueno ya basta Zale! esperemos a los chicos

-Padre!-dijo Zelda entrando junto a los gemelos

-Zelda hija, a la otra podrias avisar que saliste, aunque supongo que llendo con Link no hay tanto problema

-Ravio-dijo Agnes mientras lo abrasaba- donde estubiste? entraste a Lorule? viste a Hilda?

-Am...si, entre a Lorule y si..vi a Hilda...

-Y esta bien? Yuga estaba con ella?

-Madre, esto no es uno de tus interrogatorios-bromeo Link

-Si, Hilda esta bien, esta usando el cetro de Lorule para reconstruirlo y he de admitir que lo hace muy bien, pronto Lorule estara liisto para volver a abrir la gran grieta y podra traer varias ventajas a Hyrule como en los tiempos de antes

-Eso es bueno-dijo Nohansen- pero donde esta Yuga?

-Yuga? hable con Hilda sobre el, ella dijo que no habia intentado nada raro y que la habia estado cuidando desde que comenzo a construir, dice que se ha portado muy hamable...pero aun asi no confio, encontre a Shirio

-Ah Shirio!-dijieron a la vez Agnes y Zale mirandose

-Mi Navi...-murmuro triste Link

-Haras eso cada que te la recuerde?-pregunto Ravio- en fin, ella lo tiene y se contactara a mi celular si pasa cualquier cosa, hasta ahora Shirio no ha emitido ningun mensaje ni detectado ningun peligro asi que...realmente puede que hayamos juzgado mal a Yuga

-Claro que juzgaron mal- dijo Idina apareciendo- no las hebia dicho yo que Yuga era un hombre de confianza? lastima que haya ocurrido ese malentendido y esa mocosa le haya hecho pasar este mal trago

-Idina, es tu hija de quien estas hablando-dijo Agnes algo molesta

-Lamentablemente- se le escucho murmurar- y hablando de cosas lamentables, al parecer Ravio decidio irr, bien entonces, saldre a caminar un rato, antes de que este ambiente termine por matarme o algo peor

-Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Zale

-Descuida, ustedes continuen con su trabajo- dijo Idina mientras volvia a salir de la habitacion

-Mama actua rara desde hace tiempo...-menciono Zelda

-Bueno...entonces yo...-murmuro Ravio algo sonrojado llamando la atencion de todos- Bueno...le prometi a Hilda que volveria..y...bueno...

-Entonces se hombre de palabra- dijo Zale sonriendo- ve y cuidala Ravio, confiamos en ti, mantenos informados hasta que Hilda considere que es momento de abrir de nuevo la grieta

-Espera jovencito-dijo Nohansen- antes de irte...Shirio es...?

-Oh..es un robot

-Entonces puedes dejarme hablar con Hilda por medio de el?

-Am...claro, permitame un momento...-dijo Ravio mientras marcaba un codigo en una aplicacion de su celular, volteo la pantalla para esperar la respuesta en video, todos se acercaron a ver

_-Hola?_

-Hilda! Soy yo, Ravio

_-Supose que eras tu, que ha pasado?_

_-_Bueno, tu padre queria verte, le ha parecido buena idea lo de Lorule, tu no puedes vernos por que shirio no tiene pantalla, pero nosotros a ti si, aqui estan...tu padre, Zelda, mis padres y Link

-_Oh...pueden verme?-dijo mirando a los ojos de Shirio- debiste haberlo dicho antes_

_-_Diosas!-exclamo Zelda al ver donde se encontraba Hilda- Hilda, ese es...?

-_El salon del trono del castllo de Lorule, no es hermoso?_

_-_Si que lo es, pero me alegra saber que estas bien

-_Gracias-dijo timidamente_

_-_Ravio nos comento que estas haciendo un maravilloso trabajo-dijo Nohansen- estoy orgulloso Hilda

-Hilda, soy Agnes, la madre de Ravio, se encuentra cerca Yuga?

-_Eh? Yuga?-dijo como buscandolo con la mirada- le he dicho que fuera a descansar puesto que me ha seguido todo el dia, seguro se ha quedado dormido..._

-Puedo pedirte unf avor?

-_Adelante_

_-_No dejes que Yuga se entere de Shirio, al menos no hasta que Ravio llegue, de acuerdo?

-_De acuerdo...-dijo mientras se veia una exprecion confundida en su rostro- Asi lo hare, eso significa que, Ravio volvera pronto?_

_-_Si, lo mas rapido que pueda-respondio Ravio sonriendo

-Paro, Hilda, hay alguna manera en la que yo y Link podamos ir? quiero ver con mis propios ojos lo que estas haciendo-dijo Zelda

-_Bueno...Cuando Ravio vuelva esperenlo en la grieta, yo me dirigire ahi con el cetro, aunque solo podre hacer una entrada temporal..._

-Descuida, es mas que suficiente, entonces partiremos de inmediato- dijo Link

-_Supongo entonces que los estare esperando, hasta luego- dijo levantando la mano a modo de despedida y Shirio corto comunicacion_

-Bueno, hay que partir

-Ravio, activa la funcion de grabar en Shirio, quiero audio y se que no se puede grabar imagen a menos que sea una llamada pero si fotos cada tiempo constante- dijo Agnes

-Mama alguna vez deja de pensar en trabajo?-bromeo Ravio

-Desde que la conosco...no, es como parte de ella andar investigando aqui e investigando aya, aveces me deja olvidado en un rincon y sufro mucho- bromeo Zale haciendo un drama que hiso reir a lso presentes- Pero ya! Agnes amor, hoy llega Ayrill del campamento, tenemos que ir por ella y por la abuela

-Cierto, Link, Ravio porfavor cuidense mucho, los amo y hay de ustedes con que les pase algo a Zelda y a Hilda! Les ordeno protegerlas entendido?-dijo Agnes

-Si capitana-respondieron al unisono bromeando

-Bien entonces, Nohansen, volveremos luego

-Claro, permitanme-dijo mientras caminaba con ellos hacia la puerta

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Muy bien Yuga, iras al castillo y encontraras a Hilda llorando por que se acabo la energia, y Ganondorf se pondra feliz y no te acecinara lentamente- se dijo Yuga a si mismo antes de entrar al castillo- Princesa Hildaaaaa

-Yuga! mira! he terminado el castillo, asi que ya puedes ir a descansar a tus aposentos-dijo sonriendo

-Eh... jaja ire haya en este momento...usted tambien deberia descansar jeje...con su permisooo-Apenas Yuga la perdio de vista salio corriendo hasta una de las habitaciones del palacio y se encerro hiperventilando- Como...a esa mocosa no se le acaba la energia...como, como, como? por que no se ha agotado? por que? Ganondorf va a matarme lentamente y esparcira mi hermoso rostro hecho cenisas por la pradera! Y que era ese pajar robotico que tenia serca? sera otro de sus jugetes? ahg...le dare media hora, y si no se ha acabado el poder del cetro ire cavando mi tumba...pero...bueno, supongo que puedo dormir un rato

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Hilda, he vuelto-dijo Ravio entrando al castillo, la encontro en la antigua sala del trono donde estaban naturalmente los dos tronos reconstruidos- Hilda?

-Oh, Ravio has vuelto-dijo sonriendo, inmediatamente Shirio se le acerco y se coloco donde siempre

-Te veias algo pensativa...todo bien?

-Si...solo me preguntaba...si podre ser una buena gobernante lara Lorule...o si algun dia...-dijo mientras ponia su mano en uno de los dos tronos- necesitare ayuda de alguien mas...

-Eh..eh...pues...su...supongo que...e...es...pronto para pen...pensar en eso...no cres...?-dijo Ravio nervioso

-Si, supongo que si-respondio Hilda sonriendo tiernamente ante la reacciond e ravio- nunca pense que fueras alguien timido...

-Bueno, no suelo serlo...-dijo aun algo sonrojado- ven, Link y Zelda nos esperan en la frontera

-Tienes razon, lo habia olvidado, vamos en este instante

Ravio y Hilda iban caminando, se notaba una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro de Hilda y Ravio aun no dejaba de sorprenderse por la exactitud con la cual Hilda habia reconstruido todo, tardaron algo, Hilda dijo que seria buena idea tomar uno de los autos que se encontraban ahi, pero como ninguno dejo de manejar desertaron de la idea, ademas de que la frontera se encontraba en bosque y como Link habia dicho, la unica forma de pasar por ahi rapido era a caballo o saltar por las ramas, pero preferian el caballo, al llegar Hilda abrio un portal chico por el cual Link y Zelda entraron, apenas entraron Zelda se lanzo a lso brazos de su hermana.

-Hilda!

-Hola Zelda- respondio abrazandola tambien, se quedaron asi un buen rato en silencio momento por el cual Link y Ravio se miraban entre si, ya habian comenzado a contar el tiempo

-Hacia tanto tiempo que no podia darte un abrazo...-murmuro Zelda sin soltarla- te quiero Hilda...perdoname por ser tan cobarde...por no estar a tu lado como una buena hermana...perdoname...por no ayudarte a volver antes a tu hogar...si aqui eres feliz yo...debi haber intentado...lo que sea...

-Esta bien Zelda...-respondio sonriendo tiernamente apartandola con suavidad pero sin soltarla- Oye...tambien yo hise mal por cerrarme de aquel modo...pero tenemos esta oportunidad para iniciar de nuevo, hermanas?

-Para siempre

-Yo tambien te amo Ravio!-bromeo Link saltandole ensima

-L..LINK YA BAJATE...-grito apartandolo pero sonrojado causando que las dos hermanas se soltaran a reir

-Bueno, pues, bienvenidos a Lorule-dijo finalmente Hilda

-Oh por cierto Link!-dijo Ravio sonriendo malevolamente - Ya viste a Shirio?

-Mi Navi...-murmuro deprimido

-Vamos ya Link,es un momento alegre, estoy segura de que no fue su intencion...revolotear...lejos de ti...-dijo Zelda tratando de ser sutil- Bien hermana, guianos a conocer este hermoso lugar

-Sera un honor, pero no tenemos como movernos por que no sabemos manejar muy bien que digamos jeje...-admitio Hilda apenada

-Dejenmelo a mi- respondio Link sonriendo mientras veia un auto que habia logrado llamar su atencion

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BUENO AQUI LA CONTINUACION, PERDON POR TARDAR, ES QUE ESPERO 2 REVIEW Y NUNCA LLEGO EL 2DO PERO BUENO, CONTINUARE DE TODAS FORMAS nwn ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO ESTE CAPITULO Y SIGAN LEYENDO PORFAVOR


End file.
